The Hunger Games: Revenge of the Careers
by naturewitch22
Summary: When the rules have changed Katniss's cousin is chosen for The Hunger Games. Only four can survive if from the same district or three two from the same district one from whatever district. Will she and her district partner and best friend survie the enemy's wrath of the careers Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Glimmer's cousins will they survive or will one have to sacrifice?


**Chapter 1: The Reaping Day of District 12**

Getting up in the morning from my nightmare yet again. My mother comes up to me and says "Wake up wake up little Mockingjay it's time to get ready." I groan and sit up my mother rubbing my back trying to wake me up i yawn tiredly and smile. "Morning mom." i told her kissing her cheek and breathing in.

"Come Mokingjay it's the reaping day you need to get ready." She said kissing my forehead and getting up to walk to the kitchen. I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom i close the door and look at myself in the mirror i close my eyes then open them back up. I turn the shower on and get ready for the reaping day. I pull my hair out of its braid and brush the long curly waves.

I get in the shower and take a five-minute once i get out i brush my hair and dry it with my towel i change into my silver dress. I slip it on and zip the side up i grab my silver beaded ribbon and brush my hair again. I braid my hair into wreath and wrap the silver beaded ribbon around it as well leaving not a single strand out-of-place. I grab my make up and put a light layer on i walk out of the bathroom. I sit on my bed and slip on matching silver flat shoes.

I breathe in and out i walk into the kitchen my mom setting a bowl of fruit down with a glass of water. I sit down and start eating the fresh strawberries and grapes in silence after i drink the glass of water. When the time of the reaping comes my mother and i walk to the streets of the reaping the crowds fill the streets i hug my mother she looks at me and says "Janelle your fourteen years old. You are related to Katniss Everdeen don't forget that your strong." she said i nod and hug her and kiss her cheek. I walk to the sign in line after signing in i walk to my age line i breathe in worriedly.

I keep remembering what my cousin Katniss told me with Peeta to be strong and brave no matter what. I hold back my tears and pay attention to the reaping it goes by slow. When Effie Trinket get's ready to announce the girl tributes names I look around and hold my breath. She walks to the girl tributes bowl and pulls a name out. I look around and turn my attention to her i hold my breath. She slowly opens the paper and looks at it shocked and surprisingly she puts on her biggest and excited smile.

"The District Twelve Lady Tribute this year is... Janelle Jasmine Everdeen." She smiles as everyone turns to me my heart stops beating i close my eyes and open them again i walk slowly over onto the stage slowly i see my mother watching me in fear and shock. I turn to Effie she smiles at me and takes my hand and squeezes it tightly. Katniss comes behind me and hugs me Peeta does the same i look worriedly as Effie walks to the boy tributes crystal bowl. She walks back to the microphone and slowly unfolds the paper i take a deep breath. She smiles and says "The District Twelve Boy Tribute this year is... Derek Barney." she smiles i breath in as he walks onto the stage standing on the other side of Effie his build exactly like Peetas he's only taller than me.

"Well shake hands you too." she said i turn to him and lift my hand to his we shake each others hands. We then turn to the audience and listen to the Emancipation Proclamation. I concentrate on everything else and my new district partner. When we are leaded into the justice building i feel like crying when the door to the room opens Katniss, Peeta, and my mother walk in. Tears fall down my cheeks as i run into my mothers arms crying she rubs my back and i hug Katniss and Peeta crying so much.

"Oh Mockingjay sh... It's ok." Mom said kissing my forehead i wipe my tears and smile. "I'm happy that one of you will be my mentor." i told them smiling. "Your going to be fine Janelle." Peeta said

"You will your stronger than me in axes, knives, hand to hand combat and spears." Katniss said i smile and breathe in slowly. "Janelle don't forget about the camoulflouge i taught you." Peeta said i smile. "We also want you to have this." Mom said giving my a mockingjay necklace i gasp and smile.

"No i can't take Mom, Katniss, Peeta. I can't take his your mockingjay pin and chain as a necklace it's too valuable." she said smiling. "No you take it as the district token you deserve it show them that we are still here to make peace with Panem." Peeta said "And to remind them the rules that three or four tributes that will win can only if thier is a pair that is from the same district alright?" asked Katniss i nod and hug her she hugs me back.

"Take it you deserve." Mom said starting to cry. "Mom." i said hugging her we both cry. After that i wipe my tears and kiss her cheek as the peacekeepers come in they walk out. A peace keeper escorts me with Derek to the train with Effie Trinket. Once we get in she starts asking many questions and if were both excited that the rules have changed.

"Now either Katniss, Peeta, or Haymitch will be your mentors. Katniss is a great mentor she can help you with anything you need. Peeta the same also he can teach your survival. Haymitch still drinks so good luck if you get him." Effie said we smile at that comment about Haymitch. "So Janelle how does it feel to be an Everdeen?" asked Effie Derek and i look at each other than away as i answer her.

"It's nice to have family that has had experience learning how to fight and use many weapons to train it's nice." i told her smiling. "That's wonderful and you look just like Katniss except black hair and a little shorter Cinna and his team will be impressed and excited to work with you." She said smiling i smile back Derek looks out the window of the train. The compartment door opens and we enter the dinning room Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch are talking and eating slowly when we enter.

They turn thier attention to us smiling Haymitch wearing a gray suit looking cleaner than drunk. Katniss and Peeta wearing the same outfits at the reaping. "Welcome come sit get something to eat." Haymitch said welcoming as he surprisingly picks up a glass of water and drinks it all pouring some more in his glass. We sit down putting little food on our plates Katniss takes my hand and squeezes it i smile to her. "Well Katniss has told me all about you Janelle, Peeta has told me all about you too Derek." said Haymitch smiling "You two are going to be a good team especially when we need you to have an alliance with District 11's tributes." said Haymitch.

"That's not going to be a problem is it Janelle?" asked Derek "No it isn't going to be a problem not for me at least." i told them annoyed of Derek. "Wonderful well then eat rest a bit we will be arriving at The Capitol Tomorrow." Haymitch said smiling as he gets up and leaves to his room. "We just want to let you know we all will be mentoring you, Haymitch will do the survival of the arena, Peeta the best training stations to start and end with, Me we will work on strategy's and plans." Katniss said we smile.

"Well like Haymitch said tommorrow will be a big day you will meet your stylists." Peeta said getting up heading to his room Katniss smiles and follows him with Effie. "Janelle i know this is hard." Derek said "Derek please don't start ok please just don't." I told him i get up and leave to my room leaving him alone.

When i get to my room i sit down on a chair and rest tiredly not wanting to lay on the bed. I slowly fall asleep into a deep dreamless sleep only to be woken up by a knock on my door. I get up and open the door I let Katniss in and close the door. "Sleep well on the chair?" she asked i blush.

"Yes what about you?" I asked hugging her. "Yes i did Janelle don't be worried and you need to forgive Derek." she said "For what lying to me telling me he was moving to district 1 when we've been best friends for years." i told her trying not to cry. "I know it's hard but that's what his parents said." She said I smile.

"Come breakfast is ready you need to eat before we get to The Capitol." she said we both walk out to the dinning cart again. Once we get there Derek, Peeta, and Haymitch are talking about something. Katniss and I sit down next to Haymitch as we start eating we quietly listen. "So Janelle what weapons are you interested in?" asked Haymitch I smile and say "An Knife, axe, sword, or spear." I told him he looks impressed.

"No bow and arrow?" he asked "I'm not really good at archery." i told him. "Oh but can you hunt?" he asked "Haymitch Janelle is like me on hunting but with an axe." said Katniss. "Impressive never heard of a person like you before." he said smiling i blush.

We keep eating as we soon pass District 1 leading straight to the captiol. When were done we talk about strategys and alliances. Best weapons to choose and good stations to go to for survival. We have a great conversation during the rest of the ride getting to know each other better. Hoping to be ready during the arena as the rules are said two pairs can survive or three people two of which are a district pair can win.


End file.
